


No title

by Tigertooth



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, EB-Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	No title

Eddy將自己反鎖在房間裡，他的背緊貼著牆壁。顯然這完全不能使他冷靜下來，他把那件引以為傲的Twoset外套脫了下來，急躁的丟在一旁。

他們的影片拍攝到一半，Eddy突然感到頭暈目眩，呼吸變得急促，接著他的信息素像碎掉的玻璃杯，裡面的水無法抑制的流淌出來，他們只好暫停拍攝。Eddy看見Brett嚇得像隻錦鯉，於是他在Brett感到腿軟之前，當機立斷的把他趕出房間。

Eddy的腦子像團漿糊，但他清楚的想起他並沒有錯過任何一次服用抑制劑的時間，畢竟他最好的朋友，也是朝夕相處的夥伴是個Omega，他不會讓這種意外輕易發生。

「Bro，你還好嗎？」

Brett的聲音適時響起，雖然是關心的話語聽起來卻毫無靈魂。Eddy掙扎著想回答，但一張口，胸腔內灼熱的氣體像是無形的手，扼住他的喉嚨，說出口的只有粗重的喘息。

Eddy從未經歷如此強烈的發情期，他有過忘記吃抑制劑的時候，只記得他跟失去理智的野獸一般壓住Brett，像找到沙漠中的綠洲那樣咬破Brett後頸的腺體，那時他看起來像隻濕透的貓，無神的眼睛看不出任何情緒。從那次之後Eddy再也不會忘記服用抑制劑，他清楚的知道自自己是頭會被情慾控制的野獸，他不會再讓Brett受傷。

但現在他只感到害怕，並不是因為史無前例的強烈情潮，而是害怕又會再一次失控、再一次傷害Brett。

-

Brett很清楚的知道這一切的發生。不、與其說是知道，不如說是「驅使」這件事發生。

他們的感情一直不慍不火，像泡著溫水的青蛙，燙不熟又不至於冷卻。他們早就是成熟的人了，除了那次Eddy的失控，他們幾乎沒有在對方面前發情過。

Brett想起國中時半夢半醒之間聽的健康教育課，被動發情，就是這個。如果沒有意外，那我自己製造意外就是了。於是Brett開始若有似無的釋放自己的信息素。每次進到Eddy家，身上總是飄著淡淡的牛奶味道，而他十分清楚只要自己把瀏海梳下來，再搭上那件粉色hoodie，他就會看起來像是塊美味的草莓棉花糖，要是再裝作若無其事的伸出舌頭，把嘴唇舔的紅潤晶亮，甜甜的笑著露出牙齒......

當他們拍攝，感受到Eddy熱烈的像是要灼燒他的目光時，Brett就知道自己已經成功一半了。

「Bro？Eddy？你的抑制劑呢？」

他佯裝出緊張的問句像投入水裡、不，像是砸進黑洞，得不到任何回音。他聽見自己的心跳像雷聲般震耳欲聾。無法言喻的刺激和興奮感攀上心頭，他想起他和Eddy半夜躲在被子裡玩NDS，必須憋笑才不會吵醒大人的樣子，但他躁動的心就像Eddy的shaky bow，昭然若揭。

Brett走到琴房，一眼就看到雜亂無章的書櫃上擺著抑制劑，他拿起來仔細端詳，接著陷入思考。等他回神過來想起那個還把自己鎖在房間的人，早就已經過了好一陣子了，Brett慌慌張張的跑回房間門口，撲鼻而來的木質氣味讓他有些暈眩。

「Eddy，我沒找到你的抑制劑，你能開門嗎？」

喀噠一聲。門開了，像是海水一般湧來的信息素讓Brett失去重心，險些癱軟在門框上。

-

「抱歉，我很抱歉，Brett。」

天知道說出這句話費了Eddy多少力氣，但Brett緩緩放出的信息素的確似有似無的減緩了他的熱潮。

「我想你不該靠近我，對不起，我真的很抱歉。」

他的手指緊緊揪著質料良好的棉褲，指節微微泛白。他希望Brett離他遠一點，卻又無法控制的想要緊緊擁抱他，這種糟糕又混亂的矛盾幾乎使他流下淚來。

「Eddy。」

時間像是被無限拉長，尷尬的沈默使Eddy不由得抬起頭。他看見Brett鏡片後溫柔堅定的目光。

「我會答應你的。」

「只要你開口。」

Eddy無法控制的掉下眼淚，站起身將Brett禁錮在自己和牆壁之間，Eddy又看見他如貓咪一樣的眼神，濕潤的目光卻閃過一絲狡捷。他聽見他的小貓弱弱的、嗡聲嗡氣的要他去床上。他們擁抱著、步伐不穩的走去房間。

Eddy和他接吻，這其實早已越界了，但Brett一絲驚懼的神情都沒有。看起來、看起來只有自己是失去控制的人，他想起Brett從小到大，幾乎沒有什麼事情能讓他感到驚慌失措。Eddy不懂，為什麼在這種情況Brett還總是一副一切都在掌控中的模樣？

一氣之下他把Brett狠狠的摔上床，釋放出信息素，以一種近乎攻擊的架勢——他想看見Brett變得慌張，變得無所適從。他再也不是那個比他小一歲的弟弟，他是個成熟的Alpha，只要釋放信息素就能讓Omega顫抖著腿軟的Alpha。

Eddy突然覺得自己很可笑，明明前一秒還像護著小貓的母貓一般，滿腦子都是別讓Brett受傷，現在卻成了垂涎的獵食者，恨不得將他吞吃入腹。

他欺身壓上去，吻上他右頸上那顆若隱若現的痣。Eddy的頭髮蹭著Brett的脖頸，弄得他有些發癢，他用手想推開Eddy，Eddy卻只覺得不滿，從細密的親吻惡狠狠的轉變的憤怒的齧咬，像是想要留下記號般。那片白淨的皮膚印上了醒目的深色紅痕。

「Eddy.....Eddy...、等一下，你需要冷靜下來...Bro！」

Eddy哪能聽的進去，他滿腦子只有看見Brett慌張樣子的滿足感，他笑得像個拿到糖的孩子，手上卻做著截然不同的事。Eddy扯掉他的外套，三兩下就把他剝的精光，Brett感覺到冷的同時，馬上就有一股熱源貼上他的——是Eddy的性器。Eddy什麼時候把褲子脫掉的？Brett崩潰的想，即使自己就是這整件事的始作俑者，他還是無法控制的感到害怕，只能下意識地抓住Eddy的衣角來緩和自己因緊張而流失的安全感。

Brett清楚的感受到Eddy猖狂的信息素使他的身體也開始發熱，呼吸越發紊亂。他難耐的摩擦雙腿，一面軟軟的推著Eddy，卻又曖昧的留下讓他肆意妄為的空間。

-

「你發情了。」

按日期來算，Brett根本還沒到他的發情期，但他聞起來就像一罐打翻的牛奶，後穴翕合著流出液體，全身的細胞都尖叫著想要被填滿。

「不...、怎麼會？我根本還沒到時間.....」

「因為我。」

「因為我，所以你發情了。」

該死的被動發情！Brett彷彿聽見柴六在他耳邊響起。他用雙手環住Eddy的脖子，像是默許他的行為一般絕望的閉上眼。

「Brett，我想要你看我。」

Eddy將性器抵在Brett早已濕的一塌糊塗的後穴，雙手用一種極為色情的方式輕輕撫摸他的腰根，溫暖粗糙的手使得他止不住的喘息，每一次的撫觸都像是骨牌，堆疊出他更加失控的渴求。

「Eddy......、拜託，你進來......」

「看著我。」

於是Brett張開雙眼，他的鏡框因為汗水微微下滑，泛著水光的眼睛像是裝滿了星星，一不小心就要落下來。那雙本該看起來失去靈魂的眼睛，此時卻湧動著情慾，還有幾乎要衝破眼眶的渴望。

Eddy熱切的吻上他，性器藉著Omega分泌的液體順利的長驅直入。被撐開的疼痛和被填滿的快感同時襲來，Brett不由得發出像貓咪一般的驚呼，他漲紅了臉咬緊自己的嘴唇，不讓一點呻吟溢出。

太丟臉了，Brett崩潰的想，他被情慾控制的樣子一定很丟臉，他恨不得用自己的手把自己完完全全遮擋起來，那雙連指節都透著粉色的手遮住泛紅的臉頰，就像個做錯事的小孩一樣可憐。

Eddy看著身下的人害羞又窘迫的樣子不由得玩心大起，於是他用自己大一圈的手握住他的，堪堪露出那張失神的臉。Eddy憐惜的親吻著他，溫柔的神情讓Brett一瞬間晃了神，但是交合處截然相反的力道和速度卻又毫不留情的提醒著他正在被人惡狠狠的壓著操幹的事實。

隨著Eddy的抽送，後穴滲出的液體打濕床單，交合處肉體撞擊的聲響顯得更加淫靡。Brett挺立的性器可憐兮兮的摩擦著Eddy的小腹，前端流出液體卻又得不到釋放。快感像藤蔓一樣攀附住全身，Brett甚至微微晃動腰肢迎合Eddy的頂弄。

「嗯.....、Eddy......」

自己反將一軍的羞恥還有不斷堆疊的快感讓他幾乎沒辦法思考，只知道低低的喊出Eddy的名字。他甚至想要Eddy親吻他，然後再更深的進入他。

「你看起來好色情。」

Eddy看過Brett一如往常的dead pan face，也看過他因為Merch買的很好而開心的表情，看過他因為VR遊戲害怕的表情，看過他投入音樂的表情。但現在眼前的Brett，失神的眼裡盛滿因為快感而落下的淚水，潮紅的臉頰和因為剛剛緊咬著不放而紅潤的雙唇，微張口吐出喘息的樣子，讓Eddy發狠的好像要將他釘在床上那般的操幹。

「不......、Eddy，太快...太快了、啊！」

突然，像是電流從腳底竄上頭頂，令他頭皮發麻，腳趾蜷曲了起來，逐漸被打開的感覺不斷的給大腦傳遞警報，未知的快感帶來的恐懼讓Brett慌了手腳，Eddy頂到他的生殖腔口了，他沒有預料到這件事——至少在他有意識的讓Eddy發情的時候沒有。

但Eddy並沒有頂進去，只是深深淺淺的在腔口進出，但這樣的快感足以讓Brett擋不住呻吟和喘息，他抓著Eddy的背，那力道幾乎留下了一道道紅痕。

Eddy感覺到自己快釋放了，他探到Brett後頸處，不斷散發出牛奶香味的腺體，抽出性器的同時狠狠咬了下去。木質氣味像海水一樣湧進Brett的身體，Eddy用手撫慰著他們的性器，他們同時釋放在Eddy手中。

他們倒在床上喘著粗氣，像是過了有一世紀那麼久。Brett掙扎著起身想去洗澡，甫要起身就被一雙大手禁錮在溫暖的懷抱中。

「Eddy......我都是汗，想去洗澡。」

除了幾句不明的咕噥以外Brett沒有得到任何回應，於是他放棄掙扎，那些雜亂的想法開始浮現在腦海。

這不過只是又一次因為失控發情的臨時標記而已，就像炸開的煙花，絢麗的色彩散去只留下滿地煙硝氣味，但我不想只是臨時標記而已啊。

Brett這麼想著，又往那個溫暖的懷抱裡縮了縮。


End file.
